ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Kojima Hisato
Kojima Hisato is a character in Hajime no Ippo. He was Makunouchi Ippo's opponent for his 8th defense of the JBC Featherweight Title. His surname is Kojima. In Japan, surnames are listed before given names. History He was originally a Lightweight who broke his right hand and needed surgery twice. However, he fought before he fully recovered and broke it beyond repair. He boxed his way into the rankings with only his left. His signature punch is a powerful left hook. He is a huge fan of Ippo because he thinks of Ippo as the fighter he wishes he could have been; he lost matches because he couldn't connect the big punches that Ippo always won with. He insulted Ippo's past opponents before their fight, calling them weak and pathetic, and also calling Coach Kamogawa's teaching methods faulty in order to make Ippo angry and fight at a different level during their match. A curious fact is that he actually idolized Ippo's past opponents before their fight. At heart, he is a nice man who cheers very hard for his gym mates during their matches. He claims to know Ippo's weakness; Ippo always uses the same rhythm and style in fights, so Kojima spent hours watching his fight tapes in order to predict the order of Ippo's punches. Another curious fact is that he thinks that rhythm and style in fights are incredibly valuable). He did his roadwork and conditioning on a golf course and spent hours in a sauna to cut weight. According to a punch strength arcade game, his punch strength is over 1900 kilograms. He has a wife named Aki who is pregnant with their first child. He also is friendly with Aoki Masaru. He used to spar with Oda Yuusuke because their weight classes were close. As the fated day for his match with his idol came, Hisato had already planned a way to defeat Ippo's style; a powerful counter for when Ippo is within range from using his Peek-a-Boo style. While simple, it is seemingly hindered by the pure intimidation of fighting Ippo, Japan's best In- fighter, head on. Ippo and Hisato begun the match by not moving an inch from their positions, with the former gathering his power into his fist for a 100% punch for the first time in his career and the latter depending on his opponent to be the one the make the first move. This went on for a full minute, before Ippo finally charged and Hisato likewise moved in. As his chance to strike back came, Hisato hesitated for only but a moment when faced with the intimidation of fighting Ippo head to head before he remembered all the things that depended on his punch and followed through with his counter, hitting Ippo head on. Despite the intense training on Ippo's neck previously, Takamura's advice to "remember their faces" was the deciding factor. After countering Ippo's lunge, he could not dodge a hit to the face. Consequently, Hisato prepared himself to endure the hit and try again. He had unfortunately underestimated the power of the punch and was sent flying, flipping in the air and slamming his head twice on the canvas, devastatingly getting knocked into unconciousness. Ippo left the ring the winner, but not the winner at heart. Match History Appearance Before his weight training he appears to be a a normal if fit guy with uncombed dark hair and a gotee. His expressions in front of others exude confidence. And after the match with Ippo he has his head saved. Personality A man who appears to be utterly spiteful of anything related to Ippo but in reality he is a far nicer, caring guy who idolizes Ippo greatly and is concerned about his wife and son. He also supports his fellow gym members kindly. Boxing Style Techniques His style revolved around his left hand which was still good to throw powerful punches and for the fight against Ippo, he devised a counter punch just for him with "the force of a speeding bus". Weakness Though he only spent one round in the ring, Kojima demonstrated a large number of flaws in his boxing style. First and foremost he was heavily handicapped because he was only able to punch with his left. He had problems cutting weight for his fight and likely would not have been able to go long in any match in the featherweight division, let alone against Ippo. He demonstrated no footwork or technique and was too focused on landing his practiced counter. When Ippo survived and retaliated with a powerful counter of his own, Kojima didn't even put up his guard. Gallery KojimaKOed.jpg |Kojima KOed during his match with Ippo. He flips backwards once through the air before landing on his neck. KojimaHand.jpg|Kojima's right hand with surgical scars. ThinKojima.jpg|Kojima at the weigh-in with his trainer. Quotes *''"Ippo's the world's greatest one-trick pony!"'' - Round 930 *''"Quit worrying. Ippo's never really scored a one-hit KO. Plus, I'm from two weight classes above him. Even if I screw up at first, I can hang in there."'' - Round 930 (he was then KO'd in one hit) *''"It's not a weakness. Ippo's not just a one trick pony. It's a damn fine pattern. It's a golden style!"'' - Round 930, while talking secretly to himself Trivia His gym is not shown or even mentioned in the manga, but in chapter 927 page 3, written text on his coach's shirt indicates that he is training at Moriyama Boxing Gym. Category:Boxers Category:Moriyama Boxing Gym Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Male characters Category:Featherweights Category:Characters Category:In Fighters Category:Unknown reccord Category:Retired boxers